Grandpapa Monkey, and More
by SnydersOfHanover
Summary: A collection of one-shots set in the "Better than Pugs" series ("Family Jules," "Trout vs. Barracuda," and "Policemen Don't Have Balls"). Most or all will have Shules goodness and genres will vary from story to story. I do not own characters. CURRENT STORY: NUMBER 2
1. Grandpapa Monkey

Juliet was home and settled in. She was given a few days off to recover from her concussion and Shawn had to make sure she actually took the rest she needed. It wasn't an easy task to keep such a driven woman on bed rest. Multiple times she insisted that she felt fine and wanted to return to work, and if she wasn't carrying his child Shawn probably would have given in and let her go. But he was extra protective of her now.

Shawn was feeling somewhat guilty for not having told his father properly about the baby, and decided he owed him a visit. He also hadn't yet told him that he had finally proposed to Juliet in the hospital room. He hadn't told anyone other than Gus. Shawn pulled his motorcycle up to the backside of his dad's home and entered through the kitchen door.

"Dad? You home?" he shouted.

Shawn turned into the living room just as Henry was coming down the stairs in his bathrobe. Shawn sniffed the air when he thought he got a whiff of something floral. "Dad, what is that?"

Henry stopped and looked around himself. "What is what?" asked Henry.

"That smell," said Shawn. "It smells like…lavender. Are you using women's shampoo?"

"It's not women's shampoo Shawn."

"Oh, my bad. I think I meant body wash. You obviously wouldn't need shampoo when you don't have any…"

Henry cut him off. "Shawn, if you must know, it's an herbal blend and its better on the skin than all of those chemical-filled products they are selling nowadays.

"Um. Ok. Whatever you say…What are those fuzzy things on your feet?"

"They're called moisturizing socks Shawn."

"Huh?" said Shawn with a grimace.

"Moisturizing socks. They keep my feet from getting all dry and cracked. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Eeeww!"

"So, what's up? Did you come here just to criticize my bathing ritual or did you have something you wanted to talk about."

"What do you think?" The last time Shawn had seen his dad, he had just told him that he was going to be a grandfather, but Shawn hadn't gotten to gauge Henry's reaction to it since he had to go be with Juliet at the time.

Shawn sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Henry came over and sat next to his son. "Shawn…" he began.

"Dad, before we have this conversation I need you to _please_ tell me that you are wearing something under that robe."

"I'm wearing shorts, Shawn."

Shawn was noticeably relieved. He still had his head in his hands. He leaned back into the couch and rubbed his face with his hands before finally removing them and revealing a flushed face. "The last few days…I've been trying to stay strong…for Jules, but Dad, this is all starting to hit me like a ton of bricks. …I've got a baby on the way. I am going to be someone's father! I….I can't be a father. I can barely keep myself fed and clothed properly! Without Gus, I'd be dressed in the same jeans and button down shirt every day and eat nothing but jerk chicken and pineapple smoothies…wait. _Dammit, Gus! _I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure babies can't live on jerk chicken and pineapple smoothies. Dad! I have no idea what I am doing!"

"Shawn, what you are feeling is the same thing that 99% of dad's feel when they first find out they are going to be a dad. When your mother told me she was pregnant with you, I was so nervous I couldn't eat anything but hot dogs and shredded wheat for a week!" Shawn's brows furrowed in disgust and he shook his head to try to get rid of the image of the stools he must have had that week.

"What I'm saying Shawn, is that no dad is ready to be a dad. Babies don't come with instructions. Ha. No doubt Juliet is going to try to get you to read some of those pregnancy and parenting books….and I'm not saying you shouldn't read them – In fact…lesson #1, if your pregnant girlfriend asks you to do something for her, you do it - "All I am saying is that there are a lot of things those books won't teach you…It doesn't matter how hard you try, you are going to screw up…"

"Dad, HOW is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Shawn interrupted.

"Just listen!" said Henry impatiently. "The most important thing is that you love that child, and you love the mother of that child with everything you have. No dad is perfect, but as long as you have love on your side, you are going to do just fine."

Shawn was quiet for a moment, before lifting his head and looking at his father in the eye. "What is this? An episode of _Full House."_

"Dammit, Shawn! Why do have to ruin every good moment?!"

"Since when did you turn into Danny Tanner?!"

"Ok. Fine, whatever. You don't want my advice…" said Henry, annoyed and angry.

"No. Dad, it's fine…it's just…it wouldn't be so awkward if we were at least drinking a beer or something…and, if you were wearing pants."

"Ok. Fine, I get your point. Why don't you go get us a couple beers from the fridge while I get dressed. Henry headed back up the stairs while Shawn turned and went into the kitchen.

Shawn grabbed two Coronas from the fridge and popped them open with the can-opener on his Swiss Army knife. He took a swig from his own and bounced the knife in his hand, the ginormous Swiss Army knife that Henry had given him only moments before he nearly lost his life. He looked at the object in his hand and realized that even with all of the hard feelings, and misunderstandings, and disagreements with his father, here he was…in his dad's house…listening to his dad's advice. His dad was still here for him. There was no question that Henry loved his son, and there was no question that Shawn loved that baby in Juliet's womb. He hadn't even met the child yet, but he loved him or her solely because he and Juliet had created it together, an expression of their love. He was going to be alright.

Henry returned to the kitchen wearing jeans and a hideous orange shirt with blue and yellow geometric shapes on it.

"So, Dad," said Shawn. "How do you feel about being a grandpa, or should I say Gramps? Pappy? Pop Pop? Grand-papa Monkey? GrandfoshizzlePop?"

"Just 'Grandpa' is fine, thanks!" said Henry. "And honestly, I'm ready. You're 35 years-old, for Pete's sake! Your mom and I were in our twenties when we had you. It's about time you get a taste of everything you put me through over the years! I hope this kid is just as frustrating as you and then some!"

"Gee thanks Dad...but, that's fair I guess. What would you say to a daughter-in-law?"

"As long as that daughter-in-law is the same junior detective who is carrying your child, then I am thrilled."

"That's good Dad, because Jules is officially going to be your daughter-in-law. She said yes." A smile spread across Shawn's face.

"Congratulations, Son," said Henry sincerely, and for once Shawn allowed his father to hug him without cracking a joke.


	2. 3 AM Visitors

Juliet rolled over and opened her eyes. It was still dark in the bedroom she shared with her husband Shawn Spencer. Shawn was in a deep sleep, his face smashed awkwardly against his pillow and a quiet snore passing in and out of his open mouth. He looked ridiculous, but it didn't bother Juliet. She thought it was adorable.

She noticed it was oddly quiet and wondered what had woken her up. Then she heard a muffled knocking coming from downstairs and tensed up. She slowly and carefully climbed out of bed without waking her husband and retrieved her gun from her underwear drawer—Yes, she kept her gun in her underwear drawer—and quietly made her way through the hallway and down the stairs, her back to the wall and her firearm held ready at her chest. A woman couldn't be too careful when she was responsible for putting hundreds of criminals in jail.

As she approached the bottom of the stairs, the knock sounded again. It was clearly coming from the front door. She approached the door and peered through the peephole. "You've got to be kidding me?" she said to herself, and she opened the door.

"Frank?!" she said through a whisper.

"Oh come on, Jule. What happened to 'Dad'?" said Frank.

"Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls in months?" Juliet responded, angrily.

"I wanted to…I was held up with some business in Brazil."

"There's your answer," she said.

"Jule, I'm sorry…"

Juliet sighed heavily. She didn't have the energy for his empty apologies. "Do you even realize what time it is?" she asked him.

"I know. I know it's late. I'll explain in a minute, but could you please just let us in first?" He noticed the gun still clutched in her hands. "Geez, Jule!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not accustomed to 3 A.M. visitors…Did you say 'us'?"

"Your brother and I."

Ewan O'Hara stepped sheepishly into view. He doubted his sister would be happy to see him and was afraid of her response. "Hi, Juliet."

"Ewan?!" she exclaimed, though still under a whisper. At first she had an urge to gather him into a hug, but resisted when she remembered their last encounter. "What are you doing here?! Her face turned angry. "You…you can't be here…I…I'm a cop!…You know I'm going to have to turn you in!" He put her gun down on the foyer table and grabbed her cell phone sitting next to it instead.

"Juliet, wait!" said Ewan "At least let us come in and explain."

"Ewan, you are wanted for attempted murder! And I'm a cop! I should be arresting you right now!" Despite her forcefulness, her words were still spoken in a soft whisper.

"Please…" he begged.

"Jule, please," said Frank.

She froze for a moment and pondered her options. "Ok fine. You have five minutes to convince me why I shouldn't turn you in, and then I'm calling the chief," she said reluctantly. "Just…keep your voices down, ok?" she said as she shuffled them through the door.

"Why Jule, is there someone else here?" said Frank a little too loudly for her taste.

"Shhh!"

Suddenly a high-pitched wail resounded from upstairs. "That's why," she said, noticeably annoyed.

"Is that…a baby?" asked Ewan.

Juliet sighed and started up the stairs. "Excuse me for a minute. And don't move!" she added while turning around sharply.

Frank and Ewan looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

Juliet made her way to the nursery at the end of the hallway picked up the screaming infant from her crib.

"Shh Shh Shh," she said while bouncing her daughter gently in her arms. "It's ok, Maggie. Mommy's here." The 1-month-old's wails quieted to sobs and soon faded entirely. "It's just about feeding time isn't it?"

Across the hall, Shawn was awakened by his crying daughter. When he realized his wife was no longer in their bed but was already in the nursery, he got up and followed her. "Jules, what are you doing?" he said. "You know it's my turn. I'll get her. Go back to your beauty sleep. You don't want to look like an old hag during the interrogation tomorrow…on second thought, that might not be a bad idea. You might scare him into a confession without having to say a word."

"Please tell me you didn't just say I look like an old hag!" Her eyes pierced his like daggers.

"No. No. I did not say that. I said you _might_ look like an old hag. There's a difference."

"Shawn!" She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I was already up anyway. Just go back to bed. You can get her next time."

"Nonsense, Jules. I'll at least get the bottle warmed up." He started towards the stairs.

"Uh…Shawn, no it's really ok…" she said nervously. "I'll get it. You just go back to sleep." She was too late though. Shawn was already halfway down the stairs. When he reached the bottom and turned the corner into the living room, he jumped and yelped at the sight of two men unexpectedly standing in his living room. "ermygod!" He put his hand to his chest until he caught his breath. Frank? Ewan? Uh…why are you standing in my living room at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Why are you standing in my sister's living room at three o'clock in the morning?" questioned Ewan.

"Oh, _I don't know_. Maybe because she's my _wife_," said Shawn, glaring at Ewan. Shawn had a soft spot for Frank but he found it hard to like Ewan since he found him that night, ready and willing to kill a fellow military man.

"Wife?!" said Frank. "You two got married!"

Juliet came up behind Shawn, baby Maggie curled up on her shoulder in pink polka-dot footy pajamas. Frank's and Ewan's eyes widened and focused on the tiny infant. "Yes, Frank. You see, if you had bothered to return any of my phone calls, you would know that Shawn and I were married and that you have a granddaughter."

"Jule…you're a mother…I…" said Frank, at a loss for any more words.

"I have niece!" said Ewan with a look of awe on his face.

"Can…can I see her?" asked Frank tentatively.

Juliet half-smiled. She figured she'd set aside their differences for a minute or two so that Frank could properly meet his granddaughter and Ewan his niece. "Of course." She turned the baby girl around and stepped closer to her father and brother. "Meet our daughter, Margaret Madeline Spencer," she said. "Maggie, this is your Grandpa Frank and your Uncle Ewan."

"Juliet, she's gorgeous," said Ewan. Juliet thought she saw a tear threatening to escape from his eye and smiled deeply. "…just like her mom."

Frank was speechless, at first but finally choked out. "J..J..Jule, you named her after my mother?"

Juliet smiled and nodded. She too couldn't help but tear up a little. She loved her father and brother even if it didn't seem like it sometimes.

Maggie began to fuss and Shawn excused himself to fix her bottle. "No offense guys, but Maggie isn't going to like you very much if you interrupt her normal feeding time."

Juliet returned the infant to her shoulder and patted her back to calm her. Then the anger returned to her face. "Now! Tell me why you are here. You have five minutes."


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

Juliet came in through her front door from the darkness outside, and the first thing she did was remove her heels from her aching feet. She yawned and sighed and dropped her keys into the bowl on the foyer table, then removed her suit jacket, gun, and holster. She stowed her gun in the combination safe that she and Shawn had installed into the foyer wall and covered with a painting of a beach landscape. As soon as Maggie had started crawling, Juliet had to remove all of her hidden weapons from various places around the house and put them in safer places with child-proof locks. It didn't stop her from worrying about her daughter's safety though. If it wasn't for the fact that her job required her to carry a gun, she probably would have removed them completely from the house. Maggie was a smart little girl, and amazingly observant, just like her daddy. She worried that one day, her little girl would figure out how to open the locks. She resolved to sit her down one day and explain to her the dangers of firearms.

Today had been one of her longest in a while. Two robberies, three muggings, a fist fight at a local bar, and worst of all a deadly gang shooting in a very shady part of town. If she wasn't worrying about Maggie's safety at home, she was worrying about the possibility that some day she might not make it home from work…either herself or Shawn…or worse, both of them. She had to shake that thought from her mind before it drove her insane.

She honestly didn't even know how they made it work. Maggie was a surprise, a welcome surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. She and Shawn hadn't even talked about having kids when she found out she was pregnant, let alone how they planned to juggle two dangerous and demanding careers while raising a child. Maggie attended day-care during daytime hours, so they didn't have to worry about her then, but detective work rarely ended at 5:00PM and crime certainly didn't stop on the weekends. Luckily they had lots of help. Henry was ever-present, and Madeline had purchased a place in town and spent a considerable amount of time in Santa Barbara ever since Maggie was born. Aside from that, they took turns a lot. She would stay home with Maggie while Shawn and Gus did their thing, and Shawn would stay with her while she worked late hours, which was exactly what had happened today.

Juliet stretched to remove the tension from her shoulders and continued into her home. She was greeted first by the smushed faces and happy curly tails of Cagney and Lacey, their family pugs. "Hello sweet peas," she said kneeling down and scratching Lacey behind the ears and Cagney on his bum, just where they liked it. She stood up and they followed her towards the darkened hallway leading to the stairs. The whole house was dark. Surely, Shawn and Maggie were in bed by now. She was just about to ascend the staircase to join them, when she noticed the flickering glow of the television set coming from the living room. She did a complete pivot and went to turn off the TV that she was sure Shawn must have left on again.

On the screen was the DVD menu page for _Princess Bride. _The few lines of dialogue that were featured on the opening menu, repeated itself softly over and over again. The movie was one of Shawn's favorites since childhood. Juliet had never seen it before when Shawn introduced it to her. He made her watch it just to prove that it wasn't a "girl movie." She had to admit that it was one of her favorites now too. And, my, oh my, was it Maggie's favorite movie! It wasn't just because she enjoyed playing dress-up and pretending to be Princess Buttercup. No…Juliet knew that the real reason she loved it was because her daddy loved it. She loved everything that her daddy loved; pineapples, Phineas and Ferb, teasing 'Uncle Lassie,' and even Gus. She adored Gus.

As she came further into the living room, her heart melted at the sight of Shawn and Maggie cuddled up and fast asleep on the couch. The light from the TV flickered over their peaceful faces, which looked remarkably similar to each other when they were sleeping. Everyone and their mother had to point out that Maggie was the spitting image of her mother. And it was true. She was literally a mini-Juliet in that misuse of the word 'literally' sort of way. Her resemblance to Shawn was less noticeable to most people, but to Juliet it stood out like a sore thumb; that slightly crooked smile and spark in the eye. She couldn't explain it. Maggie's eyes were bright blue like her own, but somehow they were Shawn's eyes. She could see it, but she didn't know how to put words to it.

Shawn was dressed in plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt and was sleeping in a sitting position, his head drooping at a very uncomfortable-looking angle. Four-year-old Maggie was curled up tightly next to him, her head buried into his side and her wavy blonde hair cascading around her face and shoulders. Her bare feet peeked out from the frilly purple bottom of her lavender night gown. Her hands rested gently in her lap and Shawn's left arm was wrapped around his daughter so that his hand rested next to hers.

Juliet could have broken down crying at the sight of them. Not with sad tears, but tears of happiness, thankfulness…relief. When she found out that she and Shawn were going to be parents, she had been honestly worried about whether he would make a good father. At the time, he had not quite fully matured. He didn't seem to want kids. He had a shaky relationship with his own father and probably thought that he would have the same shaky relationship with his own kids. Of course, she never thought that he would leave her. It was clear that he loved her too much to do that to her. But even if he was there physically, she wondered whether he would really "be there" as a parent. Juliet was worried that she would end up doing all of the parenting on her own. It also didn't help that she had recently found out he had been lying to her for seven years about being a psychic. She had her experience with a lying father, step-father, and brother. It seemed an all-to-probably possibility that she would have to deal with a lying father-of-her-child too.

It turned out Shawn had surprised her in every way possible. First, he was overjoyed at the news of his pending fatherhood, after which he literally grew up overnight, once again misusing the word 'literally.' He worked hard and put in his part, and not out of obligation, but out of love. He was by her side for every moment, just as he had promised, and even though parenting wasn't really his strong suit – Juliet had to giggle to herself when she remembered him putting Maggie's diapers on backwards, and when she had to scold him for trying to feed her rum cake, and when he taught her how to blow milk bubbles out her nose – he tried. He genuinely wanted to be a good parent and he tried hard. Most importantly, he loved his daughter more than Juliet thought he was ever capable. He was a constant presence in her life, a constant companion in her day-to-day happenings. He wouldn't disappoint her if he could help it. He would protect her with his life. Maggie was 1000% percent "Daddy's Little Girl." "Future boyfriends better watch their backs," she thought. Then she shook the thought from her head. It was way too early to think about her little girl out there dating boys.

Juliet turned off the TV and DVD player, and then wiggled herself part-way in between Shawn and the armrest of the couch. She leaned towards him and held her lips just millimeters from his so that he could feel her warm breath. When she saw his lips curve into a tiny smile, she gently touched her lips to his, which responded in an equally gentle fashion. Juliet knew how he loved to wake up to her soft kisses. His eyes flickered open and his smile widened.

"Jules!" he said blissfully, before realizing the cramp in his neck and tingling in his arm that he was resting on uncomfortably. "Oww…" He carefully repositioned himself so as not to wake Maggie…not that it made a difference, because she could sleep through a hurricane, a bull horn, a fire alarm, a college kegger party, and Gus's snoring all at the same time. That's assuming Gus could sleep through all of the previous, which Shawn was sure he couldn't. "How was your day?" he asked his wife of four-and-a-half years.

"Long and exhausting," she answered, "but it's all worth it to come home to you and Maggie at the end of the day. Did she behave herself?"

"She got into the Chocodiles, but otherwise, she was a perfect angel. We had a tea party with Hello Kitty, Minnie Mouse, and Mike Wazowski. Then we went on a magic carpet ride to Switzerland and ate imaginary Monster Cookies. We finished off the evening with the 671st viewing of _Princess Bride._"

"I saw that," Juliet said softly. "You fell asleep with the TV on."

"Make that 670 and 3/4th then."

"Sounds like it was an exhausting day for you, as well," said Juliet. "We should probably get to bed then so we can drift off to dreamland like Maggie here. And maybe…" Juliet continued in her flirty voice while tracing a line with her finger down his chest. "…I can show you how much I appreciate you first."

"That sounds divine," said Shawn hungrily. Shawn scooped Maggie up under his arm and she wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilize herself, all without batting an eye open. Juliet took Shawn's free hand in hers and led him toward the stairs, Cagney and Lacey following.

Juliet was a lucky girl, a very lucky girl. And Maggie was even luckier.


	4. Taking the Test

**This a missing bit from 'Family Jules.' What was going through Juliet's head after Lassiter sent her home sick?**

* * *

Juliet's lime green Beetle screeched to a halt. "Oh, God! I'm Late!" she said.

She didn't know why she even stepped on the brake except to say that it was an involuntary response to the shock. Thankfully no one was following her or she could have caused an accident. Somewhere in her brain a little voice was telling her that she needed to put her foot back on the gas and drive the last two blocks back to the her house, but for some reason her limbs weren't getting the message.

She didn't know how this hadn't occurred to her before. She'd been tired, nauseous, and throwing up for the last five days. She went from feeling awful to perfectly fine and ravenously hungry then back to awful again every day. Not only that, she had been on an emotional roller coaster lately. She even teared up watching _The Wedding Singer _the night before, and she was rarely one to cry during a movie. She hadn't even cried through _Life is Beautiful_, but for some reason last night she hadn't been able to hold it together through _The Wedding Singer_! I mean, sure, it was a sweet little story and had its moments but it definitely wasn't tear-worthy. She could have attributed her unstable emotions to the circumstances – breaking up and getting back together with Shawn was enough to test her emotions, but most of the tough parts had ended weeks ago. They were in a reasonably good place now. The nausea could have been a stomach bug…but they generally didn't last this long. And if her nausea and wacky emotions weren't enough to convince her, then the fact that her period was almost a week late did. Damn! Why didn't she keep track of her cycle better? She was generally so organized about everything, especially work stuff, but when it came to taking care of her personal needs she just couldn't keep on top of it.

A horn sounded from behind her which startled her out of her thought. "Sorry!" she yelled out the window. She drove the two more blocks to her house and then kept driving. She was going to make a quick stop before she went home.

She parked her Beetle outside of _Walgreen's _and just sat there for a minute or two before finally turning off the car and heading inside. She walked by the front counter, the make-up aisle, the racks of goofy toys and knick-knacks, and past the photo center, all the way to the back corner where the boxes of pregnancy tests were arranged neatly to the right of the condoms as if they were there for the sole purpose of mocking her.

If she was pregnant, she was fairly certain when it had happened. It was that night…their first time since the break-up…

At the time she still wasn't sure how she felt about Shawn's lie, but she was starting to cool off around him. He had been unrelenting in trying to win her back and begged that they at least go out to their favorite soup place. Soup was followed by ice cream and a round or two of mini-golf, and by that time being with him was starting to feel normal and comfortable again. They ended up going out for a drink at Tom Blair's Pub and then escaping the noisy atmosphere to the nearby beach. At first they just walked and talked about random things; work stuff, Shawn's favorite episode of the A-Team, the pros and cons of seeing Kenny G live – innocuous things, which then led to sharing some of their favorite memories of each other. The gentle swishing of the ocean and the cool breeze and starry night sky combined with that irresistible crooked smile and a touch of intoxication was enough to make her knees weak. And when he leaned in to kiss her she didn't stop him. His warm breath and soft lips that still tasted like pineapple even though she knew he hadn't eaten any since breakfast, if he even had any today at all, gave her such a pleasant and safe feeling. It was so familiar but somehow long forgotten during all of the drama….the drama that suddenly didn't seem like so much of a big deal anymore. Next thing she knew she was inviting him home.

They hadn't used secondary protection that night. Not the first time on the couch, the second time on the stairs, or the third and fourth in her – their – bed. There was no room for something as trivial as that when they were in the throes of passionate make-up sex. They had barely even made it through the front door before the kissing a groping had begun. But it wasn't that they had never forgone using a condom before. In fact, they often didn't use one. She was on the pill, and they were both generally satisfied with the 99% efficacy of the drug. There was one problem though. Juliet had decided to use her brief hiatus from sexual activity to try out a new birth control. The doctor had warned her that she should take care to use extra protection during the transition, which at the time hadn't meant a whole lot to her since she wasn't planning on letting Shawn sleep with her for a long time if at all and she definitely wasn't ready to jump in the sack with someone else. But now it was meaning something to her, and she was mentally kicking herself.

There were too many options for her frantic mind right now. She settled with randomly grabbing three different brands, then stormed up to the counter, paid as quickly as possible ignoring the knowing smirk on the cashier's face, and high-tailed it into her car and back to her house.

Once in the bathroom, she fished the three boxes out of the brown paper bag and lined them up on the counter. For some reason, the task before her seemed overwhelming. It wasn't that she had never taken a pregnancy test before. But somehow this was different than before. She had taken a test a few times when she was a few days late or when she knew she had forgotten her pill. But those times, it was more for precautionary measures and she wasn't at all surprised when they were negative. But this time…this time the signs were blatantly obvious. She knew that there was a very good chance that this time was for real…and somehow she just _knew. _She could just _feel _that this time was different.

Which should she start with first? What difference did it make? Should she take them all now or just take one and save the others for later? What if it was negative? Could she really be sure that the test just hadn't worked or that it was too early to tell? She picked up one box, then put it down and then picked up another. She was about to open it but stopped and slammed it down on the counter with a frustrated scream.

Maybe she shouldn't be doing this alone. She should call Shawn. This was just as much his experience as hers. He was her boyfriend, after all. It was his job to help her through emotional things. Her mind hadn't even wondered yet how he would react to this, but all she knew was that she wanted him there. She wanted him to be there to hold her when the test read positive…or negative. She frowned. She surprised herself when she thought of the possibility of the test being negative and she felt a twinge of disappointment. Did she really want this? This was all too confusing. She needed Shawn's embrace to calm her down in that way she couldn't describe but it somehow always did. She decided to call him, but after two or three failed attempts at deciding what she was going to say when he answered, she settled on texting.

_Shawn. Come home now. I need you._

Now to wait…

Oh, who was she kidding?! She couldn't just sit here and wait while those boxes of tests were mocking at her from their spot on the bathroom counter. She swiftly grabbed the first one she could reach and ripped it open. She quickly read the instructions and took the test, then set it on the bathroom counter and retreated to the hallway for the waiting game. She figured the only way to keep her from staring at it and driving herself nuts while it rendered was to be in a separate room.

It was the longest two minutes of her life. Every thought of how this would affect her present and future flashed through her mind. Her work…her job was demanding and dangerous…how could she keep up that pace while she had a baby? Shawn's job was just as bad…or worse…and…Oh God! Shawn? How would he even handle this? He was so immature sometimes. Could she trust him to be a good parent or would she have to put in all of the extra effort to fix his mistakes just like her mom had always done when her father messed up. What if Shawn didn't even want it? Shit! Why hadn't this discussion ever come up before? She knew he would never leave her alone with this…that much she was sure. But would he regret it one day? Would he feel like it had unfairly tied him down? Would it damage their already awkward relationship beyond repair? All of these thoughts were threatening to make her cry and run away from it all. But she knew she wouldn't. If there was one thing that all of her thoughts had in common, it was that they all involved her keeping this baby…if there really was a baby…A baby…her baby…Shawn's baby. Their child. She had to know for sure and her watch indicated that the test result should be ready by now.

She took a deep breath and picked up the test, covering the result with her hand to keep herself from looking until she was good and ready. She put down the toilet seat and sat on the lid. She reminded herself what the instructions said; one pink line for negative, two for positive. She was feeling pretty confident that she knew the result but she was still afraid to look. She wasn't quite ready for reality to kick in yet. After a good sixty seconds she finally built up the courage to look in the tiny window. One…two pink lines, she counted. Two lines means positive. It was still sinking in. Positive means…a baby. "Wow…this is really happening," she whispered. Her hand covered her mouth in disbelief. She was going to have a baby. She had a baby growing inside her. Her hand touched her stomach. She had a little Spencer in there. She was surprised, terrified, and overjoyed all at the same time.

Just then, she heard the front door open and the big Spencer calling for her. There was no use putting herself through another roller coaster of uncertainty, she might as well tell him now. She had no idea exactly what she was going to say, but she stuffed the positive test in her back pocket to take with her just in case the words didn't come. It was time to tell Shawn he was going to be a daddy.

* * *

**This would pick up to the reveal scene in 'Family Jules' now, so you know the rest.**


	5. Mr Mom

**Because you requested more baby Maggie stories, here is one. I have lots more swimming around in my head and hopefully I get them into a readable format soon.**

**This one has a bit of Shules and some Shawn and Gus bromance.**

* * *

"I can't do it," said Juliet. "I think I'll stay home today…just one more day. The Chief will understand, right?" She was dressed in one of her many pantsuits, her hair tied neatly up on her head, purse slung on her shoulder, and her to-go coffee mug in hand. She _looked _prepared for another day of crime fighting, but mentally she wasn't sure.

She just couldn't take her eyes off of that tiny human being resting in her carrier on the kitchen counter. "You don't want mommy to go, do you Maggie?" Juliet asked her daughter in a happy baby voice to which the infant responded with something close to smile and excited uncoordinated kicking of all of her limbs. "Oooh, Shawn, see. She wants me to stay!"

"Jules, of course she wants you to stay. All babies want their mommies to stay, but you know she's only kicking and smiling because you are talking to her in that ridiculous voice. She has no idea that you are about to go anywhere," Shawn pointed out. He came up behind his wife, still in his pajamas but wearing an apron that said "Pineapple Chef." He always wore that silly apron when he made breakfast for his beloved wife. This morning he made his signature celebratory chocolate chip waffles with pineapple topping, which were only reserved for special occasions. Today's occasion: Juliet's first day back to work after her maternity leave. He wrapped his arms around her waist, which had already returned to its pre-pregnancy size (a fact that made every other mother they knew jealous), and kissed her on the cheek.

"She loves this ridiculous voice," Juliet responded, still using said voice and directing it toward her happy daughter. "…and the fact that she has no idea what is happening, makes it that much worse." She turned her head to the side to look into Shawn's eyes. "What is going to happen when she cries for her mommy and then realizes her mommy is not there?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm sure she will miss you, but she will still feel safe because her daddy will be there….and she is daddy's wittle peanut, aren't you Maggs?" Shawn switched to an equally ridiculous voice and added a ridiculous overly happy expression while he spoke to his daughter. Maggie responded just as excitedly to her daddy's voice, her bright blue eyes open wide. Juliet melted every time she saw Maggie respond like that to Shawn and was inspired to kiss him on the lips from their still sideways position.

"Mmm…what was that for?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, everything," said Juliet. She then leaned her head sideways and allowed Shawn to trail kisses up the back of her neck. When she started feeling aroused she had to pull away. "Oohh…ok. We need to stop or I am definitely not going to make it to work today. Shawn frowned at the loss of contact but remembered that the last thing he needed to do was make it harder for her to leave this morning.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart, Maggie and I have an epic day planned." Shawn picked up his daughter carefully from her carrier. She still felt so small and fragile in his arms at only one month old, and she barely filled out the white-with-multicolored-flowers sleeper she wore. As soon as she was resting comfortably in his arms, her tiny fist went to its favorite place in her mouth. "We are going to have so much fun…" Shawn continued, "The day will just fly by and before she knows it you'll be home again."

Juliet smiled. "Ok…I can do this…" she said unsurely, her eyes still locked on her baby who was now sucking away on her fist.

"You can do this," Shawn assured her. "You have to do this. If not just for the fact that we need your paycheck, you need to do this so that Lassiter doesn't kill us when he finds out that he's going to have to work another day with McNab."

"What's wrong with McNab?" asked Juliet. "I thought he was really growing on Carlton."

"Yeah…growing like a wart on his ass! Lassie can't handle that much enthusiasm and politeness on a day-to-day basis. He needs someone who has no problem being a bitch to him from time to time."

"So, let me get this straight? You're saying that I am good at being Lassiter's bitch?" said Juliet getting defensive.

"No! Jules, don't go pistachios on me again! You are totally misconstrapulating my words. You're not _Lassiter's _bitch. You're your own bitch _to _Lassiter." Juliet tilted her head, raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. "…but only when you want to be." Her head tilted further. "I _mean _that you have no problem being firm with him when he needs it."

"Ok," Juliet sighed. "I am going to pretend you didn't just compare me to a female dog and go to work….but first I need to say goodbye to my baby girl." She took Maggie from Shawn's arms, nuzzled her and kissed her all over her face and head before kissing each one of her tiny fingers. "Ok, baby, you be good for daddy. Mommy will be home before you know it." The logical part of her brain told her to hand the baby back to her husband, but the motherly part of her brain held her in place.

"Ok. Hand over the baby," said Shawn. Juliet stood still, contemplating whether she should do as he said and go to work or just call in sick for one more day.

"Hand. Over. The. Baby," Shawn repeated, while literally prying the little girl from Juliet's arms. With one more peck to her cheek, he pushed his wife out the door and closed it behind her. "Mama's gone a little pistachios this morning, hasn't she?" he said to his daughter, who only continued sucking on her fist. Then Shawn suddenly realized he was alone…with a baby. It was his turn to go pistachios.

* * *

Two hours and three eventful diaper changes later, Shawn managed to get his daughter dressed and buckled into her car seat, and drove to the Psych Office where he knew Gus would be working on memorizing the side effects of the new butt cream he had to pawn off to the doctors on his route.

Shawn entered the office looking disheveled, the baby girl strapped to his chest in the fancy sling that the Chief had gotten them, and a pink lacy diaper bag hanging from his shoulder – Shawn made a mental note to talk to Jules about getting a more manly-looking diaper bag. Baby Maggie was wearing the tiniest pair of jeans and purple hooded sweatshirt that Gus had ever seen and two different colored socks.

"Wow, look at you looking all '_Mr. Mom!_'" teased Gus.

"Sweet. That makes me Michael Keaton," Shawn said a little less excitedly than Gus would have expected. "As cool as it would be to be married to a 1980s Teri Garr, though, I think I'd rather be Michael Keaton in '_Multiplicity._' I could use about 12 more of me right now."

"You know that makes Juliet Andie MacDowell," Gus pointed out, well aware of Shawn's deep abhorrence for her irritating Southern drawl.

"Dammit, Gus! You just _had _to point that out! _'Mr. Mom' _it is then." Shawn slumped into the couch. "This is hard, Gus! First, there's a bottle, then crying, then a wet diaper, then more crying, and another bottle, and more crying…and screaming…then another bottle, then a god-awful dirty absolutely reeking diaper….and then it starts all over again. It's kind of how I imagine a typical day of taking care of a geriatric-you will be fifty years from now."

"Shawn, first of all, you know that _you_ are going to be the cranky old man fifty years from now, not me. And secondly, it's only the first day. Once you get into a groove, it will get easier."

Shawn chuckled derisively. "Yeah, Mary Black-Poppins? That's easy for you to say. You're not the one with a kid. Once you've given it a try…." Suddenly Shawn paused and perked up and Gus immediately started shaking his head 'No' at the look on Shawn's face that said "I have an EPIC idea." "Gus, let's make this '_Two Men and a Baby_'!"

"Nope. Nuh-uh, Shawn," said Gus still shaking his head and this time waving his hands too. "That's not the name of the movie. It's '_Three Men and a Baby_' and I'm not the one who knocked-up my girlfriend. You're not pushing your baby responsibilities on me."

"Gus?! Knocked-up…really? She's my wife. Have a little decorum, ok," said Shawn. "And I can get us a third guy…let me just see if my Dad's available…" Shawn pulled out his iPhone which was suddenly knocked out of his hand by Gus.

"She's only been your wife for a month-and-a-half, so yes, you knocked up your girlfriend," started Gus on his rant. "Shawn, I know this is hard, but this isn't like when you adopted that goat. I can't pick up the slack for you this time…"

"But you loved Harold the Goat!" Shawn interrupted. "And Maggs is even sweeter than him. Come on son! This will be a blast. I'll take care of the feedings and you can change the dirty diapers" Shawn unbuckled Maggie from the sling and tried to hand her to Gus.

Gus backed away. "I'm not changing diapers, Shawn!"

Shawn continued to push Maggie to him. "Just hold her for a minute and I swear you will change your mind. I'm telling you, holding her is better than standing in a fragrant meadow with a soft wind and the warm sun on your face while munching on a giant bag of Funyons and listening to '_Don't Worry, Be Happy_' on the most crisp sounding music player ever created."

Before Shawn finished his elegant description, the baby was already in Gus's arms which caused him to suddenly smile contentedly in the same way he did when he agreed with Shawn on how fun it was to say the phrase 'Major General.'

"See, didn't I say so," said Shawn.

Gus continued to hold Maggie and rock her while speaking to her softly about how adorable she was while she waved her tiny fists about happily. He had to agree that her sweetness was just as plentiful as Shawn promised.

"Shawn, she really does make me feel very happy just holding her, but I haven't changed my mind," said Gus honestly.

"What?" Shawn said, surprised that for the first time he couldn't convince Gus to do what he wanted.

"Think about it, Shawn. What would Juliet think if she knew you were trying to get me to change your daughter's diapers? She's trusting you to be a dad to your child while she is at work. If she thought that you couldn't do it…or didn't want to do it…"

"She wouldn't be able to trust me," Shawn realized. Shawn sat down and shook his head. "God, what is wrong with me, Gus?" he asked. "I can't even handle being a dad on my own for one day…"

"Like I said, it's just the first day. I know I'm not an expert, but as most things do, it should get easier." Gus paused. "Shawn, I can still help if you really need it – I mean, seriously, I could get used to this…" he said bouncing Maggie in his arms. "…so if you really need a babysitter…. But so far I know you can do this much on your own."

"You're right Gustopher Robin, I can do this. I have to do this…for Jules. And I want to do this." He took Maggie back and buckled her into the sling again.

"I told you never to call me that!" said Gus.

"Hey, it's not my fault you took a 'Pooh' in the boys bathroom in sixth grade," Shawn joked. "You earned that nickname fair and square."

"I really had to go, Shawn! You know it's not healthy to hold it in. I could have gotten a colorectal infection!"

"Eww…stop talking," pleaded Shawn. "I'm really sorry I brought it up again." Once Shawn recovered from his disgust he presented Gus with a new proposition. "Now, Maggie would like to know if you want to join us for a pineapple smoothie."

Gus smiled. "You can tell Maggie that that is something I can definitely do."

"Gus?" said Shawn as they left the Psych Office for their favorite smoothie bar.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"How did I get to be a stay-at-home dad? A few years ago I never would have thought I'd be a _Mr. Mom _in a million years."

"I suspect it has something to do with marrying a kick-ass detective. And remember, you are only a _part-time _stay-at-home dad"

"She is kick-ass, isn't she?" Shawn grinned, thinking about how lucky he was. "Gus, thanks for giving me a kick in the pants."

"No problem, said Gus. "That's what LLBs are for."

Shawn stopped in his tracks. "_LLBs?_" he questioned.

"Life-long Bros," said Gus, looking proud of himself for inventing the new term.

Shawn nodded in approval. "Nice one Gus! Way to stay on the AT!"

"You know that's right," Gus agreed. "And Shawn…speaking of pants. Maggie's are on backwards."


	6. Number 2

Juliet Spencer sat on the cold doctor's table in a hospital gown. It was the day of her routine physical, and she didn't expect anything but the usual 'You're healthy as a horse and cleared for another year of work.' So, when the doctor announced her condition, her face paled and she felt as if she would either throw up or pass out.

"Are you sure?" she cried out as she bit back tears. "I didn't think….I thought you said…but that's impossible!"

"I never said it was impossible," her doctor explained. "Just unlikely. But I've seen plenty of surprises like this over the years. It only goes to show how much there still is to learn about medicine."

Juliet was speechless. Today had started out just as normal as any other day and suddenly she was finding out that her life was in for some major changes…again. How was she going to tell Shawn?

* * *

2 YEARS EARLIER

Shawn stood holding his three-year-old daughter, pointing out the tiny form of Clint Lassiter to her through the window into the hospital nursery.

"Baby Clint in there!" exclaimed Maggie. She was super-excited to meet Uncle Lassie's second born.

"Yeah, that's right," said Shawn. "Another Lassie. Let's hope this one takes after Momma in the coolness department."

"We can go in now," said Juliet approaching Shawn and Maggie while waving to the infants behind the window. "They are going to bring Clint in shortly so we can meet him."

"Yay!" Maggie shouted.

"Inside voice, baby girl," Juliet reminded her toddler.

"Yay!" Maggie repeated in a whisper. "Babies sleeping," she said putting her finger to her lips.

"That's right, sweetie," said Juliet

They all filed into Marlowe's hospital room. Marlowe looked tired but bursting with happiness. Maggie practically jumped out of Shawn's arms when she saw her friend Little Carlton sitting on his father's lap and the two of them got to playing make-believe in no time. They immediately stopped, though, when the nurse finally wheeled in a crib bearing little Clint. Both toddlers and all of the adults crowded around the new baby all hoping to get a peek.

"For the love of…!" Carlton Lassiter began to shout remembering that he wasn't supposed to complete such statements in front of his son. "You're going to scare him like that. You can each hold him one at a time." Carlton was a surprisingly protective father but never lost his salty attitude. It was something that Little Carlton had adopted too, unfortunately. But just like his father, Little Carlton had a soft side that seemed to only come out in Maggie's presence.

Juliet reassured her partner that the baby was going to be fine, but helped in getting everyone to back away from the crib. Then, just as Lassiter had requested, they each held the baby for a few minutes.

When Juliet's turn came, she scooped the baby from Chief Vick's arms and immediately felt a warm familiar feeling that she hadn't experienced since Maggie was an infant. "Oh my God," she declared. "There's something about holding a newborn infant that just makes me want to swoon."

"What you would be experiencing is the transmission of oxytocin between the neurons in your brain," explained Gus. "Oxytocin is often referred to as the 'bonding hormone' and it is the same hormone that acts during childbirth, sexual arousal, or when you pet a puppy."

Juliet just stared at Gus incredulously, the silence causing Gus to become uneasy. "…or maybe you just really enjoy holding a baby…" said Gus.

Juliet, fully ignoring Gus, turned to Shawn. "I want another one," she stated as if she were talking about a slice of pie.

Shawn choked on the Diet Coke he was taking a swig from and sputtered. "You! (cough) Damn Jules! You can't just spring something like that on me!"

"Damn Jules!" repeated Little Carlton, and big Carlton's hands curved into fists. Juliet slapped Shawn on the arm for his slip up.

"Uh…what I meant to say was 'Gosh Golly Gee Jules!'" he corrected, addressing Little Carlton and willing him to repeat. Little Carlton (or Little C, as Shawn preferred to call him) kept his mouth shut tight, but Maggie began hopping around the room repeating over and over, "Gosh Golly Gee Jules! Gosh Golly Gee Jules!"

Shawn looked back at Juliet and saw her looking longingly at baby Clint. Then she caught Shawn's gaze and gave him the pleading puppy eyes that Shawn felt hard to resist.

"Can…Can we talk about this later?" he whispered and she nodded, satisfied at least that he seemed willing to bring up the subject.

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Just as promised, Shawn and Juliet did have that discussion. They both agreed that taking on the responsibility of a second child would be difficult, but they were both willing to make the necessary sacrifices and both of them (even Shawn) were ecstatic about the idea of another baby and a younger sibling for Maggie.

They started trying almost immediately and were rewarded for their efforts even sooner than expected. Within a few weeks, Juliet was already experiencing the nausea, cravings, and other tell-tale signs of pregnancy. She was two months along when she and Shawn decided to share the good news with their friends and co-workers at the SBPD.

On the day of the big reveal, Juliet was scheduled to investigate an attempted murder with Lassiter. They were to go to the home of the mother of a potential suspect to gather what information they could. Shawn, already in full-on protective dad mode, made sure that he and Gus were put on the case so they could tag along. Even though it was a routine, information gathering mission, and carried little risk to his wife and unborn child, he couldn't help but insist on being by her side.

The foursome rang the bell at Mrs. Coleman's door and were greeted warmly by the lady of the house herself. The home was in a sketchy neighborhood and looked the part. It also smelled of cabbage and must. Mrs. Coleman was pleasant enough, but obviously wasn't accustomed to guests…or going out. She was overweight, with saggy wrinkled skin and grey-white messy hair. She was dressed in a flowery mumu and holey slippers.

"Hello, Mrs. Coleman. I am Detective Juliet Spencer. This is my partner Detective Lassiter and these are…"

"I am the husband and psychic detective Shawn Spencer, and this is my partner A.C. Slater. The 'A' stands for Army-rat and the 'C' stands for Coconutty-goodness."

Juliet rolled her eyes and Lassiter scoffed. Lassiter cut in, impatiently, "We are investigating an incident that occurred at the 'Visions Night Club' on Friday and have reason to believe that your son Jake may have been present. We need to ask you a few questions on his whereabouts?"

"He means, would you mind inviting us in so we can speak to you for a few moments?" Juliet corrected, more politely.

"Oh, uh yeah. Of course," said Mrs. Coleman in a gruff voice created by decades of chain smoking. She stepped aside and let everyone pass, where they all found a place to sit in the small cluttered abode.

Lassiter and Juliet proceeded with their usual line of questioning and it didn't take long until the entire group was sensing something was off. Mrs. Coleman wasn't being totally honest with them about something. She seemed restless and she couldn't get her facts straight. First, she raved about what a 'good boy' Jakie was, but then admitted he had a juvenile record. She claimed she hadn't seen him in months, but yet talked about an incident with him that occurred three weeks ago. She said she lived alone, but Shawn could clearly make out a rustling noise coming from the back bedroom. He figured it was either an extremely large cockroach or someone was back there. It couldn't have been a pet. There were no signs that any animals resided there.

"Mrs. Coleman," Shawn spoke carefully. "Would it bother you if we took a little look around your place here…you know…just routine investigative stuff…that we do."

Mrs. Coleman turned an odd combination of pale and beet red and the group knew they had her cornered. She was clearly hiding her 'Sweet Jakie' right under their noses. The detectives pulled their weapons and took off towards the bedrooms, leaving a shaking and crying Mrs. Coleman behind on her raggedy puke green couch. By the time Lassiter had broken down the door in the back bedroom, their suspect was no longer in the room, but the window was wide open.

"He escaped!" Juliet declared angrily.

"Not on my watch!" said Lassiter and he hopped out the window after the perp. Juliet followed. Shawn and Gus decided to double back and use the front door. As Juliet and Lassiter reached a long stretch of alleyway they discovered they were chasing not one, but three men.

"Damnit! He has accomplices!" shouted Lassiter as he continued gaining on them at top speed, Juliet by his side, and Shawn and Gus a good 20 feet behind, huffing and puffing. The detectives cornered their escapees at a nearby junk yard where a scuffle ensued. Just as Shawn and Gus caught up to the scene. Lassiter was holding up one of the accomplices at gunpoint and Juliet another….but they were outnumbered. Jake Coleman grabbed a metal bar of some sort from a trash pile and whacked at Juliet with all his strength, hitting her in the mid-section and causing her to fall backwards and bang her head on the ground.

"No! Jules!" Shawn screamed through forced breaths. He and Gus doubled their speed to get to her as fast as possible, while Lassiter bent down to see to her. The suspects took the opportunity to disappear.

"Oh, God, Jules! Sweetheart!" said Shawn finally kneeling down next to Juliet and taking her hand, while she tried to sit up but was inhibited by the pain.

Juliet's face was pale and empty. "Shawn…?" she moaned looking at the ground below her. Shawn looked where she was looking and saw the pool of blood, and he knew that the worst thing possible had come true.

They lost the baby, and worse, the doctor informed them that Juliet's injury had caused significant damage; it was likely that she may not be able to conceive again. They mourned for a good long while and eventually went back to their day-to-day lives, cherishing every moment with their one-and-only Maggie. They had resigned themselves to the fact that they would always be a family of three. '_Maybe it was better this way_,' they reasoned. '_Their lives weren't ideal for raising a family, anyway. They didn't even know how they were going to manage it in the first place.'_

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Now, here she was, two years later; sitting in her doctor's office and hearing what she thought had been impossible. She was pregnant. Just to be sure it was real, she asked if the doctor could do an ultrasound. If this had happened any other way, she would have waited for Shawn to be present. But she just had to see it to believe it. When the ultrasound was all set up and the doctor had settled on the best viewing position, she pointed out the tiny white mass.

"There's your baby, Mrs. Spencer! It looks like you are about 5 ½ to 6 weeks along. Everything appears normal and healthy!"

Juliet sobbed openly at the sight of her child. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was totally in the worst position possible to be pregnant right now. She had just been promoted to head detective only days ago…but it didn't matter. Thinking that a second child was impossible and now seeing that child with her own eyes made her all the more grateful. She would figure out her work situation. Whatever happened would be ok and would be worth it.

True to her condition or maybe due to the shock and excitement, Juliet went home that evening and was sick in the toilet. Shawn picked up Maggie from pre-school and arrived home several minutes later.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what happened at school to…day," Maggie shouted, running up the stairs and stopping dead in her tracks when she found her mother sitting on the bathroom floor. "Daddy! I think Mommy has a stomach bee!"

"A what?" Shawn asked, coming up behind his daughter and putting a hand on top of her head.

"I think she means a stomach bug," Juliet groaned.

Shawn looked at her, deeply concerned when he saw her pale complexion and even more so when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. "Were you crying?" he asked.

"Are you sad, Mommy?" asked Maggie.

"No, baby," said Juliet getting off of the floor. She knelt in front of Maggie. "I promise you, everything is ok. But I need you to go play in your room while I have a grown-up talk with Daddy."

"Ok," answered the little girl. "But just so you know, I know what 'grown-up talk' means. Billy Parks told me that…"

"Ok, sweetie, we are going to have to talk about that later and possibly also talk to Billy Parks' mother," Juliet interrupted. Maggie obediently turned around and skipped to her room.

Shawn was still silent with worry when Juliet finally stood up and faced him. "Jules, you don't look so good," he choked. "Are you really ok? Why were you crying?"

"Shawn, come here. I have something for you," she said taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom, where a package lay on the middle of the bed. She picked up the small box that was wrapped in festive paper and fixed with a curly ribbon.

Shawn was now thoroughly confused. One minute Juliet was crying on the bathroom floor, and now she was giving him a present? "What's the occasion?" he asked furrowing his brows. "Oh my God! Did I forget an important anniversary or something?! Jules, I'm so so sorry…"

"No, Shawn. You'll see. Just open it."

Shawn shrugged and ripped off the ribbon and paper. He opened the box and pulled a tiny onesie out of the tissue paper and held it up to read it. "Daddy's Little Sequel….That's just as good as the original." Shawn dropped the package and the onesie and they hit the floor at his feet as he stared at Juliet in disbelief. "Wait…are you telling me that you're…? Juliet blushed and looked at the floor. "We're going to have another…?" She nodded and smiled while a tear escaped her eye. "But…how? I thought you couldn't…"

"I don't know, but apparently I can," she said, and shrugged.

"For realsies? You're not pulling my finger are you?"

"The phrase is 'pulling my leg' and why would I joke about this Shawn?" She took a sonogram picture from her pocket and showed him as proof. "We have a healthy baby. I'm 6 weeks."

"I really have no idea what I am looking at, Jules, but I know enough to know that a fuzzy black and white picture of an unidentifiable blob usually means a baby." Shawn grabbed Juliet by both arms and pulled her into a tight hug while she buried her teary face into his chest. "Oh Wow!" Shawn exclaimed. "Another O'Hencer baby….or maybe Spence'ara? Do you know how awesome this is?"

"I think I have an idea," said Juliet.

"It's like…It's like a mash up between my favorite episode of Chips and Aha's Take On Me, accompanied by a tub full of kettle corn, a case of Yoo-Hoo, and the world's largest pineapple, plus 100 times better. You know what I am going to do now?" said Shawn.

"What?" she flirted, certain that she already knew.

"I am going to kiss you on the mouth." Then he crashed his lips into hers and kissed her zealously. "I love you, Mrs. Spencer."

"And I love you, Mr. Spencer."


End file.
